particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Treaty of the Deltarian Empire
The Treaty of the Deltarian Empire was the founding document of the second incarnation of the Deltarian Empire (3470-3568). The treaty defined the constitutional arrangement of the empire, and divided its member states into imperial realms, colonies, vassal states, and tributary states. Transcript TREATY OF THE DELTARIAN EMPIRE ---- PREAMBLE 1. The Deltarian Empire is super-national organization of nations and realms united by their acceptance of the Czar of Deltaria as a symbol of their common history and heritage, surrendering part of their sovereignty in the name of common interest. 2. The Deltarian Empire is an association of imperial realms, colonies, vassal states, tributary states, and other territories currently or in the past ruled or administered by the Deltarian Czardom. GOVERNMENT 3. The Czar and Autocrat of Deltaria is recognized as the Emperor of the Deltarian Empire. The Emperor holds supreme political authority within the Empire, and shall serve as the symbol of the Empire's unity. The powers of the Emperor, including the right to grant titles of nobility, may be devolved to the governments of the member states. 4. The Arch-Patriarch of the Terran Patriarchal Church has authority over religious and cultural affairs within the Empire. 5. The Capital of the Deltarian Empire is the city of Čachtice in Darali, Deltaria, the working language of the Empire is Daralian, and the flag of the Empire is the old Czarist Deltarian flag (http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/File:250px-Deltaria2170.png). MEMBERSHIP 6. Any nation or territory that was ruled by Deltaria in the past or that is currently administered by the Deltarian Czardom may become a member of the Deltarian Empire. 7. Imperial Realms are those members of the Deltarian Empire that are equal in status to the Deltarian Czardom; Imperial Realms are free to manage their own internal affairs as they see fit. 8. Vassal States are those members of the Deltarian Empire that subordinate part of their internal autonomy to the Emperor of the Deltarian Empire. 9. Colonies are those members of the Deltarian Empire that are under the direct rule of the Czar of Deltaria; colonies fully surrender their sovereignty to the Emperor of the Deltarian Empire. 10. Tributary States are those members of the Deltarian Empire that, while retaining full internal and external autonomy, agree to send a regular token of submission to the Deltarian Czardom. FOREIGN AND MILITARY AFFAIRS 11. All members of the Deltarian Empire are part of a non-aggression agreement, whereby they are not allowed to bear arms against each other or the Empire as a whole. 12. The armed forces of all members of the Detarian Empire, with the exception of the armed forces of tributary states, are placed under the common leadership of the Empire. 13. The Emperor of the Deltarian Empire exercises the role of Commander in Chief of the armed forces of the Deltarian Empire. 14. An act of aggression against one of the members of the Deltarian Empire is considered an act of aggression the Empire as a whole; all other members, with the exception of tributary states, are obliged to intervene on behalf of the attacked party. 15. In case of a non-defensive war being declared, it has to be approved by the legislatures of all imperial realms; tributary states are not required to participate. 16. The Deltarian Empire has legal personality, and as such it may enter agreements and treaties with third parties on its own; member states may enter treaties and international agreements as long as they do not conflict with the principles of the Deltarian Empire or threaten itself or its members. Category:Treaties Category:Deltarian Empire